


Baby, Don't Leave Me I'll Cry You A River.

by WitchBoyWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, First Time, Gay Sex, I Blame Tumblr, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Smut, Smut with a plot, hinted mystrade, more smut, some fluffy parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are just starting a relationship... smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Moments leading up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut with a plot... my first fic with a plot, so if you see anything i can fix comment! or a better title.

Holding Hands

John glanced at sherlock, he had his usual “just- solved- a- case” face on. a mixture of pride, boredom, and disappointment. John couldn’t help but smile. It was so Sherlock to be disappointed about solving a case. He enjoyed the thrill. Sherlock frowned at him.

“What?” he asked, John laughed.

“I’m not allowed to smile?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Why are you smiling at me” He replied exasperatedly. John laughed again.

“Your just… so disappointed when a case ends. It’s so childish and human.” he said. Sherlock rolled his eyes again.

“You not putting that on your blog, are you?” Sherlock teased. He was never going to get over that. John Chortled.

“No, Sherlock” he said and instinctively reached for his hand. He surprised himself, and could feel Sherlock was surprised too, but he held John’s hand back. Sherlock gave his friend one of his Just- for- John  smiles, and John smiled back. Neither of them let go for the rest of the walk.

* * *

 

Kissing

Sherlock paced the flat. He hadn’t had a case in ages, and he was bored out of his mind. He glanced over at John, who was content sitting on the sofa Reading a book. The Hobbit. He had already read it, but he loved it. He said Smaug, the dragon, reminded him of Sherlock. He thought back to last week, when John had held his hand. Neither had made any new acts of intimacy, and if he was being honest, that was bothering Sherlock. He’d had a particular… interest in having a relationship with John, and wished he could pursue it. Sherlock shot John another look, and this time John looked back. Sherlock noticed how his glance moved down to Sherlock’s feet, and slowly up his body, then moving down to his lips. This was all the invitation Sherlock needed. He moved to John, propping up his chin, and kissing him softly. No more, just an innocent kiss. He stood back up, and continued pacing. He was still bored, but much happier. He smiled, and started towards the kitchen.

“Tea?” he asked John.

“Please.” John said

* * *

 

Sleeping in the same bed

John awoke abruptly. He didn’t know what had woken him, and was confused. He hadn’t had a nightmare, and there weren’t any noises downstairs. he turned back over to try to get to sleep, and was startled by the sight of another person laying in his bed. Not just a person, but Sherlock. Sherlock, Who he had held hands with not two weeks before. Sherlock, Who had kissed him. Sherlock, who was now in his bed.

“Sherlock?” He asked, and Sherlock opened his eyes.

“Go back to sleep, John.” He said. John was more baffled.

“I.. Sherlock, what?”

“Go back to sleep, John.” Sherlock repeated, more persistent, and closed his eyes. John decided to drop it, and layed down to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Hugging

John felt Confused. A week or so ago, he had held Sherlock’s hand. Yesterday, Sherlock had kissed him. And last night, they had slept in the same bed. Luckily, Sherlock was out on a case (finally!) and John had the flat to himself. He was sitting on the sofa drinking tea and watching crap telly. Suddenly, the door bust opened.

“She died, John. I was wrong.” Sherlock said. The case he was on had something to do with a young girl getting ominous letters, John knew.

“I.. sorry, Sherlock.” He said, sympathetically. He knew Sherlock was a mess for weeks when someone died because of his mistake (And it was something only John knew). Sherlock sat down at the sofa, looking upset. John thought about the events in the past week. If Sherlock wanted to have a relationship, John wasn’t complaining. He decided to test his theory. He moved over to Sherlock, placing his tea at the coffee table, and put his arms around Sherlock. Sherlock moved in closed to John, putting his head on John’s Shoulder, and John’s mind was set. They were sleeping together tonight, too.

* * *

 

Cuddling

Sherlock awoke feeling extraordinarily good for having caused a death the day before. John had slept with him. again. but this time was different, John had wanted it just as much as sherlock. He looked over, and John was still asleep. he would have loved to just lay there and watch the even rise and fall of his chest, but here was something important to talk about. Sherlock scooted into John, slinging his arm across John’s chest. and nuzzling his head into John’s neck.

“John,” He said softly, “Wake up.” John’s eyes opened abruptly, but when he saw Sherlock, he smiled

“Hey,” he said sleepily “Y’sleep alright?” He put his arm over Sherlock’s. Sherlock nuzzled closer.

“Yes, but we have something important to talk about.” he said. John frowned.

“What’s that?” He said placing his chin on top of Sherlock’s

“Us.”

* * *

 

Deep Conversation

Sherlock and John moved downstairs to the sitting room, sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, their feet a tangle between them.

“Alright,” John said, “So you want to know if we’re a couple? Sherlock, of course we’re a couple. We’ve been a couple long before either of us realized it. We just needed a nudge in the right direction.” Sherlock nodded. He could see John’s perspective. Everyone assumed they were a couple. Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Moriarty, Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson, even the man at Baskerville. Sherlock thought for a few seconds before he replied

“Does that mean you love me, John?” He finally said. John smiled.

“Yes, You idiot. That means I love you.

“Good,” Sherlock said, “Because I love you too.”


	2. Prologue number 2: A study in Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second prologue.

It had been two months since John and Sherlock had officially became a couple. And only Mrs. Hudson knew. It was driving Sherlock mad, he wanted to show it off to everyone. Two months. He hadn’t taken a case in that long. Lestrade was probably concerned he’d fake his death again. He didn’t care. He had John and he didn’t have a care in the world. He was 99% happy, and there was one thing that would make him happier. But he would wait until John was ready, because 95% of his happiness was making John Happy. The other 4% was John making him happy. They had never discussed that 1%, but Sherlock knew John had little experience with men, and was probably worried about it. Sherlock didn’t like to talk about his experience with sex, most of it had happened in back alleys with strangers in exchange for drugs. He hadn’t done anything since his dark times, and wasn’t planning on bringing it up. Sherlock knew John wasn’t a virgin, in fact, when John had brought women in, he was quite loud. Unless John had done something before he met Sherlock, which was highly unlikely, he had never been with a man.

While they didn’t have sex, they slept in the same bed, showered together, and did an awful lot of kissing. Sherlock would describe their relationship as innocent, but they had done everything but have sex. Cuddling naked on the sofa, messy make-out sessions in an alleyway while walking home from dinner, and Sherlock still had hickeys from the time John had wanted to experiment in love- bites. While they hadn’t talked about it, Sherlock could see John wanted him- all of him. Whenever he wore a pair of trousers that were especially snug, he could see John’s gaze go instinctively to his groin. He had an elevated heart rate whenever they were especially close, and whenever they bathed, his eyes dilated like crazy.

Sherlock wanted it badly. Very badly. He just didn’t know how to talk to John about it. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted John, and it was driving him crazy. Sometimes, between sloppy kisses and cuddling on the couch, he thought about talking to John about it., but when he had made up his mind to discuss it, it was too late. The moment had passed and they were back to catching a criminal, or discussing which takeout to get for dinner. This went on for weeks. It was extremely annoying. Until one day, Sherlock found the perfect moment.


	3. The thing about sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! finally the first chapter! the smut is coming soon, my lovlies! Don't Worry!

Sherlock dropped a plate, causing a shattering sound. John raced in.

“You okay, Love?” he asked, looking at sherlock for any damage.  Seeing that he was fine, he relaxed, looking more relieved. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” he said. John smiled.

“Let me handle breakfast,” he said, pushing Sherlock down into a chair. “You rest.” Sherlock complied, he knew he was crap at domestics. He watched John cooking. He was just making eggs, but he seemed to  be the most beautiful thing, and Sherlock felt lucky. He stood up, walking over to John. He pulled John’s chin up and turned it towards himself.

“You are so beautiful.” he said, kissing John softly. John kissed back, and soon the innocent kiss turned open- mouthed and sloppy. It was always like this when they kissed, as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. Sherlock presumed it was his fault, making John go three years without him.  John pulled away, laughing.

“I love you too, but the eggs are burning.” he said. and Sherlock made a fake grouchy face and sat back down. It was one of those moments again. The perfect time to talk about the ominous 1%. Sherlock didn’t want to miss it again, so before he could think about it he blurted out,

“WeneedtotalkaboutsexJohn.” It came out as one word, and John had to ask him to say it again. Sherlock sighed and repeated, slower this time, “We need to talk about sex.” John’s eyes widened, and he blushed profusely. He nodded.

“Okay, Sherlock. What’s your opinion on it?” he said, putting the eggs on two unbroken plates and turning on the stove. Sherlock sighed.

“Whenever you’re ready I am. I mean, I know you’ve never been with a man before, and I just--” John cut him off.

“Whenever I’m ready, Sherlock? I’ve been ready! I’ve been ready since the first day you kissed me. Probably before that.” Sherlock nodded. Smiling devilishly.

“Then what’s to stop us starting right now?” he asked.  John leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

“Let’s eat first,” He said, “And then maybe we can go out and show off. I know you want that.” Sherlock nodded. John got the eggs from the counter, and they ate. After they finished, Sherlock stood up to take care of their dishes, and said,

“Get dressed, John. We’re going to Scotland Yard.”


	4. Careful; fantasizing gets you sucked off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Just going to add everything I have now..... Tell me about any mistakes, again!

After Sherlock and John were ready, John texted Lestrade, because Sherlock wouldn’t. As they were hailing a cab, John got an annoyed look on his face and said

“You haven’t been returning his texts? You told me that he hadn’t tried to contact you!” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“We’re going out now. I’ve been a bit busy.” he said, pointedly looking at John. John sighed.

“You shouldn’t ignore what you love because of me,” he said, as they got into the cab, “when we met you told me you were married to your work.” Sherlock sighed. “Scotland Yard.” he told the cabbie, then to John, “John, you don’t understand. Before I met you, I thought I was an Asexual Sociopath. Now I couldn’t be more opposite. You changed me John. how could I love anything more?” John smiled, reaching his hand out to caress Sherlock’s hair.

“Alright,” he said, “We’ll drop it. but after Scotland Yard, we’re going straight home. I want to make good on our conversation this morning.” Sherlock smiled, extremely happy John was so enthusiastic about having sex. Sherlock didn’t answer John, but instead fantasized about what they would do later. He imagined as soon as they got through the doors, he would pin John to the wall with his hips, holding his hands over his head, kissing him with bruising force. He would take his hands and mouth away to remove his and John’s Jackets and Shirts, and in John’s case, his Jumper. He imagined how John would feel. Would his chest be smooth? probably not, it was riddled with scars. It would be rough, a mass of scar tissue, skin, and just a hint of hair, John didn’t have very much. While he had been with John Shirtless numerous times, he had never spent time categorizing John with his hands. He wanted to do that. He imagined grinding into John, Feeling both of their erections straining against each other, and--

“Sherlock?” John called, breaking him from his fantasy, “We’re here… and your hard.” he said, smirking. Sherlock looked down at his lap, and sure enough, he could see his Trousers were impressively Tented. He blushed. Sherlock never blushed.

“Er-- yes, it seems I am John.” he said, getting out of the cab. “I-- er, i don’t know why that happened.” John laughed.

“My fault. I was the one who started talking about sex. Must have aroused you a bit.” Sherlock nodded, not letting John know what had really aroused him. John leaned in close to Sherlock, putting his mouth by his ear. “I can take care of it for you,” He whispered. And if he wasn’t already hard, that would of done the trick. John continued. “I don’t think I can wait until we get home. I want you now. I want to suck you off and have you come in my mouth. Sherlock, I’ve never wanted anything more than--” Sherlock cut him off, dragging him into an alleyway. He crashed John into the wall, and was surprised he didn’t crack his skull. He pressed his mouth, already open, into John’s. He grinded his hips into his boyfriend’s, just like he had fantasized about. He could feel John hardening under his manhood, and he pulled away. He put his mouth to John’s ear, whispering, just as John had.

“I’ll do you first.” He moved down to John’s groin, not touching, just looking. finally, he went to John’s button, loosening it slowly. Then he moved to the zip, pulling it down, hearing each click distinclively. When his zip was down, Sherlock reached under the waistband of John’s pants, bulling both down to mid- thigh. Sherlock gasped as John’t hardened penis sprang out. He had never seen it in a hard state before, and wanted to enjoy every second. he absently reached out, and ghosted his fingers down it’s length. This was the biggest prick he had ever seen. He could feel John twitch, and saw he was leaking with precome. He realized he was probably torturing John, so he slowly moved his mouth onto John’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, and John gasped. Sherlock took that as encouragement, and started bobbing his head, sucking and licking. John moaned, and his hands were on Sherlock’s head, encouraging him. Sherlock didn’t realize it could be such a turn- on to pleasure someone when you actually wanted too, and realized his own member was throbbing. He decided to finish John first. He started fondling his testicles, ghosting his fingers over them, thes stroking them, while still sucking John off. It barely took five minuites before John was crying with his release, Sherlock could feel his come filling his mouth, and he swallowed it. He stoop up, kissing John on the forhead, and pulled up his trusers and pants. John shoved Sherlock into the other side of the alley, and immediately got down on his knees.

“I made you wait long enough. You’re probably in pain.” He said. quickly ripping down Sherlock’s trousers and pants, and unceremoniously stuffing Sherlock’s cock in his mouth. Sherlock gasped.

“Oh-- Oh GOD, John!” he called, as John sucked him, scraping his teeth against Sherlock’s prick. It was impossible to tell if John had ever done this before, but Sherlock didn’t care. It felt so good to fuck John’s mouth like this, and he wondered why they hadn’t done it years earlier. When Sherlock finally climaxed, screaming John’s name, he was in such a blissful state he didn’t want to go to Scotland Yard, he wanted to go home and fuck John into the wall, or the bed, or whatever was the closest. But as John stood up and re clothed him, he knew he was obligated to go in. They kissed, quick and innocent, which was ironic, considering what they had just done, and started towards Scotland Yard.


	5. I’m coming out, Just want the world to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after the intense oral session, Sherlock and John go to Scotland Yard. Sherlock embarrasses John.

They walked into Scotland Yard hand in hand, with astoundingly straight faces for having just sucked each other off for the first time. It was like any other time they had gone to Scotland Yard, accept they were a couple. At first, no one even noticed the difference, until they looked again. most of the officers had to look three times to make sure they actually did see them holding hands. When they passed Anderson and Donovan, Sherlock saw their jaws slacken, and Donovan passed Anderson a 10 pound note. They were betting on this. Sherlock smiled. Once they got to Lestrade’s office, Sherlock let go of John to open the door. John walked in and greeted Lestrade

“Hey, Greg.” he said as Sherlock walked in. He nodded in Lestrade’s direction

“Lestrade.” He said, pulling up a chair for him and for John. Lestrade just looked at him amused. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Yes, me and John are a couple now, yes, that is why we haven’t been in, and yes, I know Donovan texted to tell you before we got up.” Lestrade nodded.

“Is that why you’ve come in, to show off?” he asked. Sherlock sighed.

“No, John made me come to apologise for not returning your calls or texting back.” Lestrade laughed.

“You two are good for each other,” he said, “And while I would have loved it to be sincere, i accept your apology.” Sherlock nodded again, saying

“Unless you have a very pressing case, Me and John will be going now.”  John cut in.

“Sorry, Greg. He’s in a bit of a mood. Couldn’t get him to go to bed last night.” It just happened that right as he said that, Donovan walked in. She snorted.

“Right, you couldn’t get him to sleep. more like you were shagging all night.” She said. And Sherlock replied,

“Actually, me and John hadn’t discussed sex until this morning, less than two hours ago,” he said, “We haven’t technically had sex, but John gave what I presume to be his first blow job, and did astoundingly well.” He looked around, and everyone was just staring at him, open mouthed. Realizing what he had just said, he got up and got out of the room, out of scotland yard, and two blocks over to a park where he sat on a bench, head in hands. John would hate him now. All hope he had for a future together was out the window, into the fire pit, and washed away in the ocean. He stayed at the park most of the day, wandering around, avoiding going home. but eventually, around 8:00, he decided he’d better get home. He didn’t know what he’d do if John was there.

When he got home, he raced upstairs and slammed the door opened, then shut. as soon as it was closed, he felt a heavy weight press him to the door. He looked down, and it was John. he was trembling, and Sherlock could see tear streaks on his jacked where John had moved. Sherlock put his arms around John, pulling him close. It looked like he wouldn’t lose him after all. John looked up, and Sherlock’s heart just about shattered. John looked so upset.

“I-- I thought you had done it… for real.” he said. Sherlock knew he was talking about the jump, and kissed john, saying

“No. I would never leave you. Never.” he pulled John back in, and could feel tears brimming at his own eyes. He had been so concerned John would be mad at him that he had made him cry. “I’m sorry,” he said, “So, so sorry.” He would never leave John alone again. Never. Sherlock remembered they were supposed to have sex, but for now, he was content just to hold John close to him. They were both here, they had each other, and it was going to be okay.

 


	6. Every little thing is gonna be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all RP John, I need a John. You can email me If your interested. mahpixie@gmail.com Oh! and I need a beta. email me or comment if your interested :)

After they had gotten over the complete embarrassment Sherlock had caused, they were OK. They were sitting on the sofa, their legs a tangle between them. Sherlock could tell John was content to just sit on the sofa with Sherlock, but he had something more in mind. He thought about what they had talked about earlier, how John  _was_ ready, and sherlock had a shot of pleasure run straight down his spine.

"Erm, John?" he said. John looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Love?" he replied. 

"I was just... you said we would......When we got home." Sherlock stuttered, surprisingly embarassed. So much for 'sex doesn't alarm me.' John looked surprised.

"I.. do you want to.. now?"

"Do you?"

"Oh god yes." That was all the invitation Sherlock needed. He lunged forward, capturing John in his lips, falling into a rhythim they had gotten used to over the last few months. Accept this time, It was different. This time, They weren't going to stop when they were shirtless, sweaty, and hard. This time, they were going to finish what they started in the alleyway by Scotland Yard. While Sherlock wasn't a virgin, he had never had sober sex, and he had never wanted to be so close to someone. Sherlock pulled at John's jumper, and John pulled away to puul that and his shirt off. Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt just eough to pull it over his head, and did just that. He lunged forward again but was stopped by John. "Wait." Sherlock was confused. John  _said_ he wanted too!

"But, John you said that you--" John cut him off.

"Bedroom."  _Oh._ Yes, that would be more logical. They quickly moved to Their bedroom (Sherlock's room, they had converted John's to storage.) And Sherlock shoved John down onto the bed, kissing his neck and working at his belt. John did the same with Sherlock's, and soon they were both naked. "Do you want to..?" John started, but Sherlock interrupted him. 

"No. You take me."


	7. I'm out of good chapter names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn! sweet, blissful porn! finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need a beta... and a RP Jawn. (mahpixie@gmail.com)

Sherlock nodded, moving his hand to find John's hole, and felt John shiver when Sherlock's fingers brushed it. he slowlm moved on finger inside, looking for any hint of pain in his face. he winced slightly, but then Sherlock found his prostate, and he gasped. Sherlock smiled, and added a second finger, moving them in and out, john moving to help him. Once he thought John was ready, he added a third finger, and after quickly moving up and down, and taking them out. 

"Ready?" he whispered, and John nodded. Sherlock had been fucked before, so he knew it was tight, but he still wasn't prepared for feeling the tightness himself. He moaned, John felt amazing. 

"Move." John said, and Sherlock did. he moved slowly at first, making sure to hit John's prostate at random intervals, but he soon quickened, unable to help himself. both of them moaning, this was the most intimate experience of Sherlock's life. he dug into John's hips with his fingers, slinging his lover's legs over his shoulders, and pounded into John fast and hard. He was close. so close. 

"J-John, I'm going to--- inside--" John cut him off.

"Do it." Sherlock nodded, noticing that John was close too. he did one final thrust, hitting John's prostate, and finally climaxed. He screamed out his lovers name, thrusting through his orgasm, his come filling John. Soon, John came as well, Moaning. Sherlock hadn't even needed to touch his cock. John smiled, and Sherlock removed his cock from his lover's arse, leaning down to kiss him. John kissed him back saying "I love you." Sherlock smiled.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has never minded that Mycroft had surveillance in the flat before, but it may present a problem now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still need a beta! <3 and an rp buddy.

It had been three days since they had sex for the first time, and they hadn't done it since. Sherlock was fine with that, he knew it was the first time John had done it, and Sherlock could be patient. They were having breakfast on the morning of the third day, when Mycroft called. Sherlock answered on the fourth ring.

"I must have done something right, you never answer your phone." Sherlock sighed.

"What do you want, Mycroft?"

"I just wanted to congradulate you and John. Anthea did enjoy watching." Sherlock was disgusted.

"You sick  _bastard!_  How did I not remember?" How could he not remember the cameras everywhere? best to change the subject. "How's Lestrade?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine. Now, please do be more private."

"We were in my  _bedroom!_ how much more private can I get?!" Mycroft sighed.

"I don't have time for this." He said, and hung up. Sherlock growled and stormed through the flat, finding cameras and collecting them. John had an extremely confused look on his face. 

"What the hell is going on, Sherlock?" 

"Mycroft." he said, John's expression darkened, then he blushed. Majorly. 

"Shit." 

"I'm taking care of it." Sherlock assured him.

"You still can't undo the fact he saw it.. Sherlock, did you know he had cameras everywhere?" Sherlock srugged.

"I'd forgotten." John sighed. 

"That isn't something you should froget. anyways, we shouldn't be cooped up in here for  three days in a row. finish getting the cameras and we're going out." Sherlock rolled his eyes. If he got to chose what they were doing today, they would be fucking. but he would humor John. 

"Maybe we should get dressed first, but okay." John smiled.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya see my John Green reference there at the end? :D


	9. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock ponders deep love philosophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i like dialogue too much.

They were going to scotland yard. as soon as Sherlock realized this (As soon as they left the flat) he spun of his heels. 

"No, John. Can't we just go to Angelo's or something?!"  John sighed.

"No, Sherlock. We're going. we can't hide forever. you're going to get bored out of your mind." 

"I could never get bored with you, John." Sherlock said, enjoying the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. he smirked. He could control just with his mouth where John's blood flowed, and he loved the power. but, remembering he had to face scotland yard, his mood dampened. John grabbed his hand.

"What are you worried about, love?" he asked.  _Hurting you. losing you. upseting you. You're my world, John. I adore every centemeter of you, and I never want to let you go._ Sherlock wished he could tell this to John, but he didn't want to scare him off. 

"Sod it, I suppose I'll go." he said instead, hoping his words could express his adoration. John smiled, and it was Sherlock's turn to blush. he turned away and said "I don't understand why I love you." John looked hurt. "No, I didn't mean--"

"What  _did_ you bloody mean, Sherlock?" John asked, unable to mask the hurt in his voice. John pulled his hand away from Sherlock's. 

"I meant... I've never  _loved_ anyone. never  _been_ loved, asside from my parents. Even Mycroft despised me. Why start now? What caused it? Why do you love me? Why is this special?" he asked, and John's expression softened. 

"Oh, Sherlock. I'm sorry. most people don't bother thinkning it through. I momentarily forgot my Boyfriend's a genious."  _Boyfriend. Genious. Love. Btilliant. Fantastic._ What had Sherlock called John?  _colleague? friend? Blogger? Flatmate? Doctor?_ They seemed like terms of endearment  at the tome, but listening to John made him start to second guess himself. Surely John realized he was trying.

"John, you know I love you, right?" he asked. John smiled, interlacing their fingers once again.

"Of course love, now come on. Let's get a cab, we're definately not walking."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
